Atrás de você
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: fic pro aniversário do Shaka. yaoi lime


Primeiramente, eu gostaria de avisar que isso é yaoi. Portanto, vai ter homem tendo relacionamento amoroso com homem nessa fic. **isso é indicado para maiores de 16 anos.** Se você tem menos que isso de idade, eu não sou sua mãe pra regular o que você pode ler ou não e nem a Super Nanny pra te pôr pra chorar no cantinho da disciplina, mas tá avisado. Se não gosta, por favor, tem um xis vermelho no topo da página. Sinta-se à vontade pra clicar lá.

Mas, se gosta, fique à vontade, leia e deixe review!

**Atrás de você**

19 de Setembro. Meu aniversário. Ele me faz lembrar muitas coisas, nem todas boas.

Uma delas são meus pais. Não os conheci, talvez nem eles mesmos não tenham podido me ver. Mas foi graças a eles que nasci e estou aqui sozinho, vendo o céu.

Um suspiro.

Meu treinamento. Luta não é vida, é morte. Mas nem por isso eu quis desistir, preferi me debater, sair do poço pra ver a luz.

E também era meu aniversário quando consegui. Trouxeram-me ao santuário à força. E eu descobri que a luz existia, quando vi você. Você que se ajoelhou diante de mim e sorriu, como se compreendesse o porquê de eu chorar. Em seguida, afagou-me a cabeça e falou algo que não pude compreender. Levantou-se e saiu. Corri atrás de você, tropeçando logo em seguida.

Você parou, viu-me caído no chão, voltou e me levantou.

Eu sorri dessa vez, feliz. A felicidade torna-se não simples aos olhos de uma criança que nunca a teve.

Você disse algo e só compreendi "Shaka". O meu nome! Você sabia o meu nome!

Naquele dia foi bom. Mas hoje eu sei, teria sido melhor se eu tivesse alcançado você com meus passos, não se você voltasse pra me carregar consigo.

E foi assim que vivi, à sua sombra. Por mais que ficasse forte, que evoluísse, eu dependeria de você como dependo do oxigênio pra respirar. No início eu não sabia, mas era amor. Depois eu descobri, era mais que isso, era idolatria.

Quando você sumiu, simplesmente sumiu, eu não sofri a sua falta. Porque você estava ali, eu sentia isso. Não podia vê-lo, mas o sentia e cria que estivesse, como um fanático crê em um deus invisível e onipresente.

Mu me avisou, havia algo de podre no Santuário, e eu sabia que era verdade. Mas era você e você não podia ser mau. Nunca.

Cada vez que eu me ajoelhava diante do Grande Mestre, sua presença me confortava mais ainda, e era como um vício.

Você percebeu, Saga. Eu acho que sempre soube, que sempre leu meus pensamentos, mas eu só me dei conta quando você tirou a máscara e me beijou. E falou meu nome outra vez, mas nessa oportunidade eu pude entender o restante da frase. "Eu te amo".

E naquele dia fizemos amor, foi a primeira vez que eu me entreguei e não a última. E, se antes eu relevava os abusos na Casa de Atena, agora eu os ignorava sumariamente.

Eu lutei contra Aioria por sua causa. E o teria matado se **você** não interviesse.

Foi por isso que eu disse a Ikki de Fênix que o mestre representava a justiça. Porque era você.

E logo depois você cometeu suicídio. Por quê? Foi você quem mais sofreu com a sua dualidade, a alma dividida em duas, a do anjo que me amava e a do demônio que matava e estuprava.

Eu chorei. Porque doeu. Eu sofri com a sua divisão, sofri com a sua perda, sofri com seus crimes... Por que eu tenho que sofrer, se sou inocente? Por Atena, meu único crime foi amar você incondicionalmente, e paguei por ele todo o tempo.

Um par de olhos azuis estava fixo em mim quando derramei o pranto. Era Mu, inocente como um bichinho. E pra ele abri meu coração, contei tudo, gritei, gemi, implorei, supliquei. Ele me entendeu, disse que sabia o que era sofrer por amor, me confortou, me abraçou. Foi nele que descobri o que era o desinteresse, o coração puro das maldades humanas, a inocência de saber que está sendo enganado e relevar.

Depois, teve Poseidon. Ninguém morreu, felizmente, mas eu descobri que você tinha um irmão. Kanon. Nele eu vi você. Pensei que, talvez, você tivesse voltado pra mim. Mas não. Ele também cometeu crimes, e morreu por Atena. Como deveria ser.

Depois, Hades. Eu senti o seu cosmo quando você quase atacou o Mu. Ele foi o meu único amigo e você, meu único amor. Meu coração já sabia o que sentir, mas minha mente não aceitava isso. Por que eu tinha que desejar que você vencesse, matasse Mu, se preciso, e viesse me buscar?

Resisti àquele desejo. Eu não tinha sido educado pra sublimar as tentações carnais? Pois bem. Lutei contra você, senti desesperadamente cada golpe seu. Tentei impedir vocês de sair da Casa de Câncer porque, se você chegasse até mim, teríamos que lutar. Fracassei. Mais uma vez. Nada contra você parece fazer efeito, mesmo eu sendo considerado o mais forte dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Quando os espectros chegaram à minha Casa, eu sabia que você estava entre eles. Preferi que você me matasse, porque eu sabia, não conseguiria te vencer. Mal acreditei quando você desferiu a Exclamação de Atena em mim. Mas eu deveria saber, você nunca poupou esforços para fazer algo. Nunca.

Depois eu soube de tudo. Saga, você nunca deu um ponto sem nó. Quem diabos é você?

A minha felicidade foi poder morrer ao seu lado, no Muro das Lamentações.

Esperei poder encontrar você, na eternidade, mas você não está aqui.

Milo disse que você foi pro inferno, mas creio que não exista mais.

Saga, se você estiver mesmo no inferno, vem me buscar, eu vou aonde for com você.

_**FIM**_

_Louie, infelizmente, não consegui aproveitar a nossa fic i.i Mas fiz Saga x Shaka como você queria. Beijos!_

_E quanto aos outros, coments!_


End file.
